Revenge is sweet
by fireypixie
Summary: Harry beats Draco up. Draco swears revenge, and it comes, but in an unlikely form. Slash HD
1. To kiss a dragon

**Authors Note: This has been edited from the way it was five years ago. Take note that book five was probably the last book that was released during this time so it's not really up to date or anything like that.**

**I'm in a stage in my life where I want to finish anything and everything I started so this is my lame effort. I hope you'll enjoy.**

**P.S. The new confuses me. Schmeh. **

**Chapter 1: To kiss a dragon**

Ron Weasley was getting irritated.

Actually irritated wasn't the word. Aggravated, was probably it. After all sitting on a broomstick a hundred feet from the ground in freezing temperatures would've made anyone irritated. To make one aggravated was to have Draco Malfoy within hearing range.

But he was going to be the better man in this situation. Oh yes, he wasn't about to be the one to get suspended and cost Gryffindor the Quidditch cup- no, of course not. He was going to be the responsible one. Nothing was going to get him down from his post. Nope. Nothing.

So he just sat there, pretending to be deaf. Below him the Slytherin Quidditch team was making catcalls. They were so loud that it was a wonder why there were no teachers coming out to tell them off.

"Nice broom Weasleys" Malfoy shouted. "What did you have to sell for that? Your house?"

Ron's knuckles turned white as he gripped the broom harder.

"Oh wait, that still wouldn't be enough now would it?"

Laughter resounded through the whole field.

_Don't mind them. Don't pay any attention concentrate on the game._

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing for the upcoming game with Ravenclaw. Harry Potter had not surprisingly become the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Aside from Harry, Ron and Ginny, the rest of the team were new.

The other two chasers were Antoinette Klaus and Michael Reeves. They were both fourth years and both very nervous. The beaters who replaced Fred and George were twin girls James and Alex. They were prettier than their names would suggest.

Ginny Weasley was one of the best chasers Hogwarts has ever seen. Of course Ron wouldn't admit that her younger sister was better than him.

Ginny caught Ron's eye and gave him a smirk as she stole the Quaffle from Antoinette and stopped right in front of Harry who was playing chaser for now. They looked at each other as if reading each others thoughts. She swerved left, then right, then when she was just about to go past him someone from below screamed "Weasel." She lost concentration and Harry was able to steal the Quaffle away from her. He looked at her disapprovingly.

"But they-" she started

"Don't let them get to you" he replied "concentrate Gin."

He threw the Quaffle back to her and continued the game.

Ron combed his hair back with his hand as he always did when he was about to put his mind on something. He licked his lips and watched as his sister, Quaffle in hand, dodge a bludger and swerve past Antoinette. She then passed it to Michael Reeves who looked at it as if it were a ticking time bomb and tossed it pitifully toward the hoops Ron was guarding. Ron squinted and leaned closer; preparing to swerve in the direction it went.

It didn't even reach a foot from Ron when it started to fall to the ground.

The Slytherins burst into laughter.

"He makes throwing look so hard!" A Slytherin girl cajoled.

Michael turned a bright shade of red.

"I didn't think they were watching, seeing that they were busy acting like children," Antoinette hissed

"Don't mind them." Ginny reassured Michael. "It's cold out here the wind probably knocked it off course."

"Hey guys, look."

They all turned to where Michael was pointing, and there, flying down with incredible speed and trying to catch up with the falling Quaffle, was Harry Potter. Just before it touched the ground he reached out swiped the Quaffle and pulled back at the last minute. He executed a perfect Wronski faint.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team cheered madly. Malfoy looked as if he had just received a rather ghastly pair of socks for his birthday. Harry flew back up, made a mock bow and grinned.

"Way to go Har!"

"Yeah!"

"Wicked!"

"You the man!"

"Bloody show off!"

Obviously, that came from the Slytherins.

"Scarhead!"

It went on and on, but Harry paid no mind and continued grinning.

Ron was getting furious.

"Quit it Malfoy or I'll chuck you so hard-"

"What? You'll fuck me so hard? Sorry, I don't do animals Weasel, but if you want I could do your sister. She's a fox."

That was it. That was the final straw. Ron dived down at top speed. He was tearing through the air like a hawk on its prey. Ginny followed closely behind.

He couldn't remember when he had been this mad. Not that he really thought about it. The only two words on his mind: "kill" and "Malfoy."

He landed with a loud thud on the ground and walked furiously toward Malfoy. Ginny landed next to him and tried rather vainly to hold him back.

"Ron, no-ngh," she said with great difficulty. "It's not-nngh-worth it."

"Oh bloody hell it aint!" he growled through gritted teeth. Ginny's efforts were next to useless. He was mad, really mad.

Antoinette landed a second later and helped Ginny. The rest of the team was flying down to help. The Slytherins were laughing like hyenas. Malfoy had a smirk on his face.

"Ooh. I'm so scared." He looked at his friends for approval, "did I make ickle Weasel angry?"

More laughter. Angrier Ron.

Amidst all the chaos and the hassle of trying to contain Ron, no one noticed Harry land quietly. No one noticed him walk past his team mates and the struggling Ron. No one noticed him walk up to Malfoy. But everyone seemed to have noticed him punching him hard on the cheek.

Malfoy fell to the ground. His lower lip was cut and his cheek had a purplish color. Everyone was stunned. Ginny and Antoinette's grip loosened. It didn't matter though since Ron wasn't struggling anymore. He was as shocked as they were. Even the Slytherins were too stunned. No one moved.

The only thing one could hear was Harry's slow and shallow breath and grass rustling as Malfoy tried to get up. Before he could even stagger to his feet Harry was on top of him, punching like mad.

Ginny and Antoinette let go of Ron and ran to control Harry. James and Alex came down to help. The Slytherin girl that ridiculed Michael was screaming. Crabbe and Goyle were running towards the pile. Ron continued to stare.

"Stupid. Little. Cunt" Harry said with each punch.

"Harry stop!"

"Harry!"

They finally got him off Malfoy with much difficulty. He was still trying to come at him. Crabbe was about to punch Ron in the stomach when Ron took out his wand and pointed it at him. Crabbe backed off a little and took out his.

That started a chain reaction and everyone started taking out their wands. They stared at each other threateningly, daring each other to make a move and promising that they'll be sorry if they did.

One of them pointed his wand on the struggling Harry. Ginny and Antoinette saw this and let go of Harry just in time to get away before a jelly legs curse hit him.

He took out his wand and pointed it menacingly at the Slytherins, and then at Malfoy.

"You say that again Ferret and I'll break your face, I swear." Why was he was so mad? He did not understand himself. They had ridiculed and teased him much, much worse than this. The Quidditch games, which was the one thing that was stopping him from getting into any trouble, seemed distant and unimportant. All he wanted was to make beat Malfoy into a bloody pulp.

"Expelliarmus!" The Slytherin girl shouted. Antoinette's wand flew through the air. The force was so hard that she herself flew backward and landed on her elbow. She broke her arm. Michael ran to her side and tried to help her up.

Wands were out. Everybody was threatening everyone. But before anyone could attack someone yelled "STOP!"

All eyes fell on the figure on the ground trying to get up. His mouth and nose were bloody and his cheeks were bruised. His hair, which was once always slicked back, fell in disarray all over his face. In his eyes was a look of pure hatred.

It almost scared Harry. He looked as if he was ready to kill someone, and that probably wasn't far from the truth.

He wiped the blood from his nose and mouth as he tried, with great difficulty, to stand up straight. Even when he was in shambles, Malfoy always wanted to look high and mighty. At that time, he actually did.

"Go ahead Potter, cast that spell" he sneered "and I'll be cheering and laughing when Hufflepuff takes the gold! You wouldn't want to mess up at your first year being captain do you Potty?"

He didn't say anything he just looked back. He then lowered his wand. Ron let out a sigh of relief. He didn't even realize that he was holding his breath.

"Thought so," Malfoy smiled as he eyed the Gryffindors "Now if you don't want to be disqualified-not that it matters you're going to lose anyway-you're not going to say anything about that arm." He was looking at Antoinette who was clutching her arm and wincing in pain "and I won't talk about this," he said indicating himself.

He staggered rather pathetically toward Harry, but he still managed to look threatening. He stopped a few inches from him his nose almost touching his.

"Mark my words Potter" he threatened "you will pay for this, and you will be sorry, oh so sorry that you ever met me. I will hurt you so bad that you wouldn't even know what hit you."

0_0_0

They told everyone that a bludger had hit her. No one questioned this and a few students even nodded in approval. "Happens all the time in Quidditch," they say smugly, "That won't be your last injury while on the field."

Harry couldn't shake of the feeling that something was out to get him. It seemed silly when he thought about it but he somehow _knew_ that something was up. He was sure that he did not have the gift of prophecy but even Muggles had these kinds of feelings and most of the time they were right.

Hermione could tell that something was wrong as Harry and Ron were not talking as animatedly as they used to after practicing Quidditch. Usually they would talk about game plays and other boring things that she didn't understand.

"So," Hermione started. "How was practice?"

"It was okay," Harry said.

"Just okay?" Hermione probed. "No bragging? No I-Am-The-Greatest-Quidditch-Player-That-Has-Ever-Walked-The-Earth-Since-Salamander-McBoogieballs? Nothing like that?"

"First of all," Ron replied "It's not Salamander McBoogieballs it's Salamandous McBogger the greatest keeper Ireland has ever seen. Second, however great we were in the field we do not feel like imparting such knowledge to you as it would be wasted on your ignorance."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was talking to Harry, Ronald."

"Practice was great," Harry said sarcastically. "One of my chasers got injured, one of them can't throw a quaffle and my keeper started a fight. Time of my life," he walked up to his dormitory after that leaving Hermione and Ron staring dumbfounded as he went.

"I didn't start the fight! He did!" Ron said defending his honor.

"Harry started a fight?"

Ron immediately regretted his outburst.

"Did I say fight? I didn't say fight." He tried to look as puzzled as he could.

She squinted and gave him a "do I look stupid?" look.

He sighed, "Bloody hell."

9 9 9

"That's not like him."

It was 10:30 in the evening Ron had just finished telling her the story. He told her that they had to wait until it was a little late so that no one would overhear them. He didn't want anyone to hear about what happened lest someone spread rumors.

"I know. I didn't think that Harry would lose it either."

"I don't mean him," Hermione said waving her hand in front of her as if the idea was absurd. "Harry does lose his temper when it comes to the people he loves."

Ron blushed. He rubbed on his nose to try and hide it. She pretended not to notice.

"I mean Malfoy."

"Huh?"

"Don't you see? Malfoy let it go too easily; no fuss, no whines, no teachers, nothing." She looked at Ron seriously. "He left Harry with only a threat. And knowing him he wouldn't just do that after being beaten senseless by no less than Harry Potter."

He never thought of that. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. It was rather strange that he just walked off like that. All he was thinking of was how Harry must've felt or how he must've reacted. He never once thought of how strange it was that Malfoy did nothing. He suddenly remembered the look in Malfoy's eyes. A shudder ran up his spine. It scared him. She was right. Something was up.

"Well maybe he was just scared that his team would get disqualified." he tried to reason.

"Hardly." she replied knowingly. "Remember when we were in the 3rd year, when Buckbeak pecked his arm? Our whole class saw what happened and he was still able to get his way. Ron, he almost killed Buckbeak and there was a whole class of witnesses who could've easily testified against him. He could've said that Harry attacked him-which is true-and that what happened to Antoinette was self defense-which is sort of true. He could've gotten away with it."

"But his dad's in Azkaban" He tried to disprove her speculations again "that's the only reason why that case got so far because of his old man. But he's locked up now."

"Ron, it was Harry's fault that his mom and dad are in Azkaban. I think that just gives him another reason to take revenge."

"So what are you saying" he asked unconvinced "that something bad is going to happen to Harry"

"I'm saying that whatever Malfoy is up to" she said looking serious "it's going to be big."

9 9 9

"You're exaggerating" Harry said after hearing Hermione's theory. The three of them were walking through the halls leading to their charms lessons.

"That's what I said" Ron interjected with a nod of approval trying to catch up with them while carrying his and Hermione's books. He had lost a bet with her about elephants being real. "Honestly Hermione, I thought you were smart."

"Oh don't be such an idiot Ron" she said slapping his arm causing him to almost drop their books.

"Hey, watch it!" he said getting back on balance and shooting her a look of irritation. "What was that for?"

She rolled her eyes and continued talking to Harry. "You couldn't have possibly missed it I mean, it's totally understandable that he did," she said indicating to Ron in a not so friendly way "but you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied innocently.

"Oh sure you don't."

"No really, I don't."

"Yeah Hermione, what part about 'No I don't' don't you get?"

"You boys are so naïve" she said as they arrived to their class "you don't know when things are starting to get serious"

"And you girls don't seem to know when a guy is bluffing or not," Harry replied more harshly than he would've liked "Honestly, what could possibly make me more sorry that I met him? You of all people should know that I already am! And what do you know anyway? You weren't even there. So just drop it alright".

She was silent for a moment. He regretted every word he said.

"Look Hermione I-"

"No. You're right Harry, I wasn't there" she said letting the subject drop for a while, but she obviously wasn't going to let it go "But from the look on Ron's face when he was telling it to me, and the way you're reacting now, I think I know enough."

The game with Ravenclaw came and went. Gryffindor won by a thread with 140-170 points. Clearly they won because Harry caught the Snitch. Everything was starting to go back to normal and soon they started to forget about Malfoy's threats.

It became evident that on top of the need to make his teammates practice more, Harry had to start studying for their N.E.W.T.S. - the most important exam they'll ever have in their lives. Some of them even started studying as early as the 6th year. Suddenly it seemed like their classes were becoming tougher and tougher. At Transfigurations for example, they had to turn a parrot into a baby dragon. Ron was particularly irritated at the fact that they weren't even the same species.

Right now the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were finally adding the final touches to the Ibanavoses potion they had been working on for a month now. It was a very complicated potion that could change the drinkers' voice to into anything he would like; with the condition that he has already heard it. Some of the Muggle borns delighted in this potion and would go through a lot of effort just to imitate muggle pop stars while they were in the shower.

They were stirring a purple solution (last week it was red, and the week before that it was blue) Three times clockwise and two times counterclockwise. If it was stirred in any other way, the potion would not work.

Snape went over to the big dark cabinets on the side that contained the herbal ingredients for the mixture. He took out a jar that had about three leaves inside. He cleared his throat to catch the students' attention.

"Unfortunately we are short of Ceridwen herbs," he said. "May I ask for a volunteer to get some from Professor Sprout?"

The Greenhouses were, of course, outside the school while the dungeons were underneath it. It doesn't take a mathematician to tell you that it was quite far from where they were. No one wanted to take the long walk.

"Hmmm... No one. Fine. Potter, you go," he didn't even look at Harry when he said this.

Harry looked up from his cauldron. He wasn't really paying attention as he was still reliving the moment when he caught the Snitch and beat Ravenclaw.

"But professor—" he started.

"Now Potter," Snape said with a satisfied smirk on his lips. He wrote a note to the Herbology professor and shoved it into his hands.

"And don't you dare come back without it."

8 8 8

Harry walked back from the Greenhouses with a jarful of the requested herbs. He was whistling a tune and was actually enjoying the long walk back. It was getting quite stuffy inside the dungeons. The smell of the latest concoction they were making was absolutely horrendous. The sweet smell of the outdoors was good for him and was just the right thing to put him in a light in cheery mood for the first time in weeks.

While he was passing through the corridor where Filch's room was located he felt a tingly sensation run down his spine and pass through his body. The corridor started to fill with smoke and it felt as if every last bit of happiness was slipping away from him. The familiar voice of his mother was faint but there.

He knew it was a dementor, but that was impossible. How could a dementor get into Hogwarts? He took out his wand, put down the jar, and started to walk with caution. He spotted the dementor in between a knights' armor and some shields that hung on the wall. It slowly crept out and reached out a knobby hand toward Harry.

He started flooding himself with happy thoughts.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled and exactly on cue a silvery mist-like stag appeared from his wand and started to chase the dementor. It looked around in confusion, and started to hurry away. The stag started to chase it around the hallway. The dementor in its haste toppled over the knight's armor. A loud crack was then heard and then the dementor turned into a dead Ron.

"What the?!" Harry was taken aback and for a second. But finally realized what it was he was actually up against.

"A boggart," he said to himself. He aimed his wand.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted as he thought of what Ron's face looked like covered in chocolate instead of the blood that covered it.

CRACK!

"Riddikulus!"

CRACK!

"Riddikulus!"

Finally the boggart disappeared in a small puff of smoke. Harry took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. He got the jar of Ceridwen herbs from the floor and walked hurriedly out of the scene. Being in front of Filch's office with that mess was any student's worst nightmare.

He looked back at the mess his encounter made as he walked. He was thankful that he wouldn't be there when Filch came back. He turned away and stopped dead in his tracks. Filch was in front of him with his mouth agape.

"Potter, you good for nothing troublemaker!"

8 8 8

He wished it was another boggart.

Filch grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his office. He muttered curses to Harry as he did.

"I can explain..." he started, though he knew it was a futile effort. Filch's motto after all was 'to see is to believe.'

"Sure you can, Potter. Explain why you're out here during school hours." If he didn't know any better he was sure he saw a faint smile on his lips "Oh, I got you now Potter. You can't possibly weasel your way out of this."

"But-"

"You will not speak until you are spoken to, Potter," he said shoving him down a chair and taking his wand and herbs.

Nothing much has changed since he was last here. The large file cabinets and a bookshelf filled with artifacts confiscated from student's ages ago were still there. The items ranged from a pack of exploding snaps to what strangely looked like dynamite. And of course, there were Filch's most prized possessions: the so-called punishing tools he used for the students who disobeyed the rules some years back. Some of them looked like it came straight out of a horror movie.

Mrs. Norris lay on a rug at the far corner. The cat was old but she still went out to spy on students and to accompany Filch when he asked her to.

He sat down on the chair behind the table opposite from where Harry was sitting. He took out a quill and a piece of parchment and started to write.

"Name: Harry Potter. Crime: damaging school property and cutting classes"

"I wasn't cutting classes I was just getting some Ceridwen-"

"Shhhhhh. I'm not talking to you Potter"

"Well at least let me explain, I can show you the note," he said searching his pockets but before he could find it a loud crash was heard from the floor above them.

Filch and Harry looked up at the exact same time.

"Peeves! That no good..." Filch got up and started for the door. He stopped himself right before he touched the doorknob.

"Wait," he said grabbing a pair of handcuffs from his drawer and grabbing Harry by the arm.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing!" he asked as Filch cuffed his left hand to one of the pipes by the wall.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake again, if that's what you're thinking."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded pulling at the leather cuffs in vain. "Isn't this against the law?"

"Well, so is invading people's privacy. But you seemed pretty comfortable about it, especially when you found out that I was a squib" he retorted, setting down Harry's wand just a few inches out of arms reach.

Harry immediately stopped struggling. Indeed this was like a carbon copy of what happened almost five years ago in this very office. He had found a letter containing a sort of advertisement for learning how to cast spells. Apparently, Filch didn't want him snooping around his things again.

"I'll be back, and don't try anything funny," he said as he beckoned for Mrs. Norris to come with him. He slammed the door behind him.

Harry immediately tried to jerk free of the handcuffs. He wriggled his wrist and tried vainly to insert a finger in between the leather and his skin but it was too tight. His only hope was his wand.

He tried to reach out for it but he was an inch short. He stretched as far as he could go.

_Just a little further… Come on..._

The door opened and in came the last person he wanted to be with his hand tied around his back. Well okay, second, with Voldemort placing first.

"Well hello there Potter," Draco Malfoy said with a grin. He looked like Christmas had come early. "Aren't you a little late for Potions?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to hide his surprise and keep his composure despite his current situation.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Draco asked walking towards his direction. Crabbe and Goyle suddenly appeared behind him.

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question Malfoy," he said. "Shouldn't you and your boyfriends be in potions?"

"Oh ha-ha Potter," he said taking Harry's wand from where it sat on a nearby table. "It's amazing how you still have a sense of humor considering your predicament."

"It's amazing how spineless you really are" he retorted glaring at Malfoy. "Imagine, cornering a person with his hand literally tied behind his back, wandless and despite the odds against me you still find it necessary to bring them."

Malfoy inched dangerously close to Harry considering he still had one arm free. He raised Harry's chin with the tip of his wand and looked at him straight in the eye. He had to stand on his toes to manage this considering that he was taller than him.

"What did you call me Potter?" he asked threateningly.

"Actually I didn't call you anything. But if I did I would've called you a spineless git."

Malfoy punched Harry on the cheek, exactly on the spot where he had hit him first that Saturday morning on the field. He didn't realize that he could hit so hard.

The punch was so hard that Harry's glasses flew from its place and hit the floor. The pain that erupted made him think for a split second that he was back at the Dursley's and that Dudley had just got him square on the jaw.

Laughter erupted from the room. He opened his eyes and looked around but all he saw was a bunch of blurry blobs, two of which he took to be Crabbe and Goyle. Of course Malfoy was in front him breathing in harsh breaths.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Out." he heard him say. He then saw the blurry blob that was Malfoy stand up straight.

"Huh? What do you mean? The fun just started" He knew that it was Goyle talking.

"Yeah," Crabbe responded "The fun just started, let me take a whack at him"

"No. You two out." Malfoy said sounding like a mother ordering her children to eat broccoli. "Watch out for Filch"

"But-"

"NOW! Just knock on the door when you see him coming"

Harry squint his eyes in confusion. He tried to catch a glimpse of what was happening. He caught sight of was two giant blobs walking away.

He heard the sound of a door shutting. He found himself alone with Draco Malfoy. He heard footsteps approaching him once again. He tried to see what he was going to do next. He was getting closer and he distinctly saw his fuzzy looking arm rise up. He tried to catch it with his free hand, but since he could hardly see, he missed. And instead of Harry catching Malfoy's hand, Mallfoy caught his and held it tight.

Harry tried to jerk free. He jerked even harder when he felt Malfoy's other arm wrap around his neck. He shut his eyes preparing for the worst. Never in a million years could Harry have guessed what happened next.

Soft lips brushed his in what was unmistakably a kiss. His eyes flew open at the sudden tingly sensation on his lips. Only Malfoy was able to see the look on his eyes, and he was glad that he was the only one. It was a look of pure shock and confusion. Delicious.

_What the hell is he doing?_

The kiss started to deepen, when Malfoy started to press harder. A moan had accidentally escaped from his lips.

_Wasn't he supposed to be taking his long awaited revenge?_

Harry didn't know what he was going to do. He had to push him away, didn't he?

_Why the hell is he kissing me?_

Harry felt a hand run through his hair.

_He was kissing me._

He thought about biting him so that he would pull away. But he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He wanted this, wanted this so badly, he wanted to kiss him back.

_Oh my gosh. He was kissing me._

It was intoxicating. He had been kissed only three times before by different girls. His first was from Cho, his second was from Ginny and his third was from Luna. All of them caught him by surprise and all of them were sudden. But none of them prepared him for this. And certainly none of them was ever this good.

He did not know what came over him. All he knew was that he had to do it or he would go insane.

He started to kiss him back.

It was Malfoy's turn to be surprised and for a second he didn't respond to Harry's advances. He shut his eyes again and continued on. He closed his eyes and allowed Harry's tongue to come in. His emotions made him let go of Harry's hand in order to push his head closer. He ran his hands through his hair.

Harry's free hand snaked its way to Malfoy's back and pulled him closer. It started to creep down. But before it can go any farther frantic knocking was heard and they immediately broke apart.

Harry's eyes remained shut when Draco moved away he let out a groan and opened his eyes just to make sure it was him he was kissing.

He saw Malfoy the blob apparently straightening up his hair and his robes before running to the door. Before he went out he chanced a look back.

"See ya later, Potter"

Harry was left stunned alone when the gravity of what just happened finally hit him.

"What the hell was that?"


	2. Accusations

Chapter 2:

When Filch returned to his office he had found Harry with his hair messed up, his glasses on the floor and his left cheek bruised.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Filch asked more out of curiosity than of concern. He walked towards him grabbed Harry's chin roughly and moved his head to the side to get a better look at his bruised cheek.

"Well? What happened?" he said letting go.

"I...don't know," he replied honestly. He was still a little stunned at what happened. His heart was beating at an abnormally fast rate. He had just received the best kiss from the wrong person.

"What?" he said looking at him as if he was the stupidest man on earth, "What do you mean you don't-" suddenly his facial expression changed as if something had just dawned on him.

"Oh I see, what you're doing Potter," he said looking at him suspiciously, "very smart, I underestimated you again."

He didn't reply. He just looked at his blurry form quizzically.

"You did this to yourself, didn't you?" he said crossing his arms. He had an accusing look on his face.

"What?!" he said flabbergasted. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Don't play coy with me," he said his voice now getting harsh. He pointed an accusing finger at Harry who couldn't see it. "I know what you're trying to do!" Harry's eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"That's right Potter, I see right through your plan," he said getting madder and obviously misreading his confused look as being guilty. "You're cuffed to a wall in my office with a bruise on your face. I know how it's going to look. You're trying to frame me!"

Now Harry was really surprised. He was about to open his mouth to say that Filch was an idiot when he stopped himself. He could use this. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut.

He didn't even bother to defend himself by pointing out that his right hand was cuffed making it very unlikely that he could deliver a blow that hard by punching his left cheek with his right fist. He also decided to not voice out the fact that he wasn't mental enough to pull off such a stupid stunt like that. He knew that if he told the truth he would have to mention Malfoy. It didn't help that no one would've believed him anyway.

Filch uncuffed him. His wrist was sweaty and red from the leather that dug on his skin. It felt as if it was burning. He wiggled his wrist from left to right to return the circulation of blood back. He hadn't even noticed that it hurt the whole time he was cuffed, he was distracted. He picked up his glasses and wiped it on his shirt. He put it on and everything became instantly clearer.

He wasn't listening when Filch was telling him off and mock-praising him for finding another way to get himself out of trouble. He was too busy pondering on what the hell just happened. Was this Malfoy's sick idea of a joke? He thought of reasons as to why he would have done that. Maybe he had a camera with him and took a picture of the incident. He could frame him with it so that they would purposely lose to Slytherin. But that was unlikely because it would look worse on him.

Or maybe he was kissing another boggart. Maybe that was one of his greatest fears, to kiss Draco Malfoy. He shuddered inwardly. Okay, Eww. The thought of kissing a boggart was too disgusting to even consider. He doubted that it was a boggart anyway after all, the kissed wasn't too bad.

Wait. What?

"Allright Potter, you win. Here's the deal," Filch said snapping him out of his trail of thoughts. He seemed willing to compromise but not liking it, "I'll let you off with a warning if you say that the-," he let out an irritated sigh, "-the boggart hit you. You were never here." He looked like a child who was just informed that Santa Clause didn't exist.

Harry heaved out a sigh of relief. At least he was getting out of detention.

Filch shoved the herbs and his wand to him. He then eyed him suspiciously and leaned his head to get a closer look at Harry's face.

"Potter, are your lips swelling?"

E E E E

He arrived at Snape's classroom 15 minutes before the bell rang. He knew that, although he had escaped the wrath of Filch, he still had Snape to deal with. He took in a deep breath and started fixing his clothes. He tried to look as he did before he went out of the classroom. He ran his hands through his naturally messy hair until he gave up and let it fall limply wherever it chose. He opened the door.

The whole classroom grew silent as each head turned to look at him. He immediately looked down. He didn't want anyone to see his face. It seems that his absence had been noticed. He could hear Crabbe and Goyle sniggering. The Slytherins were whispering amongst each other. Had Malfoy already told what had happened? How did he get out of class anyway? He started walking towards his professor. He caught sight of Malfoy who looked as if nothing had happened. He was looking at him like everyone else was.

"Nice to see you decided to finally join us, Potter," Snape said, his tone the opposite of what he said.

"Err... here sir," he said handing the herbs to his professor making sure to look down in case anyone saw his bruise. Everyone in the classroom seemed to be watching him.

"And where were you?" he asked sternly. "I know the Greenhouses are far Potter, but you should've been here 20 minutes ago, I even sent Draco to find you--"

Harry's head snapped up, completely forgetting to hide his face. "What?"

"I sent Draco and his friends to go and find you," He said wondering why this was such a big issue to him, "Potter what happened to your face?"

Harry covered his cheek with his hand. He heard people whispering behind him. "N-nothing sir."

"Let me see that," he said reaching up (Harry was now a few inches taller than him) and pulling his hand away. His cheek was purple. "What happened?"

"I- I fought a boggart sir," he said. Well it really wasn't a lie, he told himself. "It was in one of the corridors. It turned into the Whomping Willow and whacked me."

He eyed him suspiciously. Everyone in the room was murmuring to each other. Ron and Hermione knew that he was lying. They both knew that the only thing he was ever afraid of was a dementor.

Snape raised a brow. "An awfully weak Whomping Willow," he said "If what you said was true your head would've spun 360 degrees," he turned his back on him "Distribute those herbs then sit down Potter."

"Yes sir." He opened the jar and gave each student three herbs each. The Gryffindors were much more compassionate than the Slytherins.

"You alright mate?" Seamus asked concerned.

"Fine," he replied automatically.

"We know he did it Harry," Hermione whispered when he handed hers.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain later," he said giving Ron his.

He proceeded to the Slytherin tables were he was met by insults and sneers except for the last table which he approached with caution.

He put Malfoy's herbs down at his table, his fingers were shaking. He remembered the kiss that took place only minutes before and felt a tingly sensation in his chest. He felt his blood rush up to his face. He was nervous and he didn't know why. He couldn't quite find the name to this new feeling he felt for his rival. He was frightened by it. And he didn't know what to make of it. Harry just wanted to get away as soon as possible.

But before he was able to pull his hand away Malfoy put his hand on top of it, looked around, smiled coyly and gave him a wink.

Harry told Ron and Hermione the edited version of the story. As in he edited the part where Malfoy had kissed him. He never liked talking about his love life with his friends. He had told them about dating Cho, but he kept most of the personal things that happened between them to himself. He didn't like to kiss and tell, and he certainly wasn't going to tell his friends that he had been kissed by a bloke, let alone that it was Draco Malfoy.

What would they think if he had told them? What would they say to this? This was something too embarrassing to tell anyone, even to his closest friends. They wouldn't understand. Ron would've voiced out a couple of hundred ways how he could've fought off Malfoy before he could do the deed and Hermione would be- well, Hermione. She was going to analyze everything about what happened and ask really embarrassing questions like did he swirl his tongue around or something. Then she would think of some logical conclusion that he would rather not hear. This was for the best.

Ron had accepted his story and vowed that they'd get back at him. Hermione was silent. He knew that she was suspicious. Sometimes he wished that she just wasn't so smart.

"Malfoy was the only one who punched you?" she had asked suspiciously

Harry nodded he didn't trust himself to speak.

"And what did Crabbe and Goyle do?"

"Nothing. They just watched."

"How could they have possibly known you were in Filch's office?" Hermione rested her chin on the palm of her hand, deep in thought.

They were silent for a moment.

"They must've planned this," Ron finally said. "You know, they must've planted the boggart and everything. I mean, it is pretty convenient that it happened to appear in front of Filch's office while you were out. Hundreds of people pass through that corridor everyday so why now?" He flashed a triumphant grin at Hermione's direction. "Figured it out before you!"

"Great job Sherlock," she said sarcastically. She turned to Harry. "If he's right then why would they go through all that trouble just to smack you in the face?" she asked crossing her arms and raising a brow.

"She's got a point," said Ron frowning. "Even Malfoy can think of something more colorful than that!"

"Filch came," was Harry's cleverly thought up reply. "He wanted to do more, believe me." And for the first time, he wasn't lying.

8 8 8

The next day the three of them were walking towards the Great Hall for lunch just after their Transfigurations class.

"I'm telling you man, she has it in for me." Ron said scowling. "I swear she's targeting me! You saw it didn't you Harry? He started it! He was the one who jinxed my spell, and you would think she'd vouch for me considering that I'm in her house! Stupid Ravenclaw."

Harry suppressed a smile. Ron had been picking a fight with that Ravenclaw boy ever since term began. The boy had been courting Hermione since the 6th year but she had never responded to any of his moves. Ron however, responded quite well to it.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Ron! He only did it 'cause you poured ink all over his robes. Everyone saw it."

"Oh so now your taking his side?" he said accusingly, "It was an accident, and he could've avoided it if he stayed out of my way."

"Your way?" she raised an eyebrow. "He was walking beside me Ron, how could he have been in your way?"

Harry groaned. There were at it again. He had learned not to interfere in his friends petty squabbles as they usually ended up turning on him whenever he did. So he walked silently and slowly behind them, purposely not keeping stride. He was going to let them talk it off.

"Oh so now it's my fault?"

"It was your fault! Stop denying it!"

"I can't believe that my own best friend just went against me! Well at least Harry believes me." Ron stopped suddenly then faced Harry with a look that clearly stated that he was supposed to agree. "You do believe me don't you Harry?"

Harry was caught by surprise. He didn't think that any of them would be talking to him at least until they get into the Great hall.

"I...er..."

"Of course Harry agrees with me," Hermione snapped she turned to Harry. She was still fuming "Right Harry?"

"Well... I... um... er..." He looked at his two best friends both leering at him. Okay next time he was going to just walk away whenever they started arguing.

If he chose Ron, Hermione would give him the silent treatment. If he chose Hermione Ron would be at him for days. Total silence or non stop bickering. Decisions, decisions.

"Well?!" they both asked at the same time.

"Well you see..."

"Trouble in paradise with the Mudblood ey, Weasel?" Draco Malfoy's voice said mockingly. Harry spun around half thankful to be saved from having to answer them. Malfoy had his arm around a gorgeous slutty looking girl with blonde hair. His usual gang of Slytherins was around him. Pansy looked like she was forced to eat a lemon.

"Fuck off Malfoy," Ron growled "We heard what you did to Harry and you won't get away with it."

"Oh?" Malfoy had an amused look on his face. He raised a brow, "he told you?"

Harry gulped. He was sure that Malfoy knew that he had left out a very important detail in the story. He was probably going to blackmail him into doing stuff just so he wouldn't tell his friends. He had to think of something. He looked at Malfoy with what he hoped was a defiant look. Draco was stroking the blonde girl's hair like one would do with a pet cat. She had a smile on her face. Bitch.

He was going to tell them. He knew it, he was going to tell them and embarrass him in front of the whole school. He could see the headlines in the daily prophet: "Harry Potter, in a relationship with Death Eater's SON!"

Hermione was looking from Harry to Draco and vice versa. She was reading their faces.

"Yeah, and from what I heard, you hit like a girl." Ron said.

"Oh really?" he said nuzzling his nose on the taller girl's cheek. "You heard 'nething else?" he looked back at Ron.

Ron raised a brow in confusion. He seemed to be enjoying this.

Harry glared at the couple. He gritted his teeth. Serena Malande, the 5th year who looked like she was 21. Unfortunately her mind didn't grow up with her body. She has the IQ of an eight year old. She was the perfect example of the stereotypical dumb gorgeous blonde. It was typical of Malfoy to flirt with her.

He could feel the hurt and anger circulating in his veins. Lucky for him everyone else around him thought that he was mad at Malfoy. He was free to express his anger any way he wanted without being doubted. Or so he thought.

"What's going on Draco? Why are we talking to these people" Serena asked eyeing them with disgust and arching a brow.

"You're right Serena, I have no idea why I waste my time with a mudblood and a weasel. Let's just go to lunch shall we?" He led her and the rest of them toward the Great Hall passing a relieved and angry Harry.

"That arse!" Ron said still glaring at the direction they had just passed.

"Come on guys let's just have lunch." Hermione said trying to lighten their moods. She put her hand on Ron's shoulder and pushed him forward. Hermione took a hold of Harry's arm. It was stiff. His fists tightly clenched in anger.

Malfoy didn't even acknowledge his presence.

8 8 8

"Earth to Harry," Ron waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you there mate?"

Harry looked at Ron as if he had just noticed that he was there. They were in the Great Hall eating their lunch. Hermione had eaten with them for a while then rushed to her S.P.E.W. meeting wherein a surprising number of "enlightened witches and wizards" (as she called them) had joined her. They were mostly muggle born like her.

"I'm sorry Ron, I was just thinking of something. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that it's too bloody cold to have Herbology today."

"Uh, yeah right," he said looking at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was. He seemed to be laughing at something, another rude comment, no doubt.

"Are you alright mate?" He asked concerned "you've been acting really weird lately."

"No I'm not," he said still not looking at him. Malfoy had her arm around 'Serena' and was whispering something in her ear. What was he saying? Were they flirting? He picked up his glass of orange juice and started to drink.

Ron followed his gaze to the Slytherin table. As usual they were still the loudest table in the hall. They were laughing and insulting everyone around them but themselves. He got Harry's look all wrong.

"Don't worry mate," he said patting him at the back "We'll get back at him. I'll even hold him down for you if you like."

He almost spilled his drink, "what?" They were obviously thinking of two very different things.

"You know, when you get back at him," he said surprised at his reaction. "Man, what is up with you?"

"Nothing man," He said shaking his head. He forked the last, rather large, piece of pork chop on his plate and chewed it rapidly. He grabbed his glass of orange juice and drank it in a few large gulps. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve then stood up and patted Ron on the back, "come on let's get our coats. Herbology's our next class and I don't know if you've noticed but it's bloody freezing out there."

Ron looked at him for a while, trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

"Are you stoned?"

"What?" Harry looked at him surprised.

"You know, are you doin weed?"

"Of course not! What makes you say that?"

He shook his head as if to say nevermind. Harry turned his heel and walked the other direction.

"Definitely stoned," he muttered to himself as he stood up to follow his friend.


	3. Realizations

Chapter 3: Realizations

9 9 9

December had reared its snowy head without any of the 7th years noticing. The requirements they had to complete had piled up, much like the snow outside. They were given double work and even more homework for the Christmas holidays. They found themselves enviously watching the students of the lower levels playing outside. Snowmen (which the 6th years had enchanted to move) kept waving up at them with their wooden hands, taunting them with their black charcoal eyes and long carrot noses. It was as if they were daring them to come out and throw hot coals at it just so it would stop smiling. Ron almost did a couple of times.

Hogwarts had turned into a postcard worthy winter wonderland and the 7th years were to busy to enjoy it.

It was double work for Harry and Ron as they still had to practice for the upcoming game with Hufflepuff. Ron tried to convince Harry that, after the game with Ravenclaw, they didn't need to practice that much as Ravenclaw had been their only real threat. Harry refused and told Ron that they should never underestimate the enemy. Ron had replied that he was turning into Oliver.

Harry of course, knew for a fact that Ron was right. Not the part about turning into Oliver of course. But the fact that Hufflepuff isn't that good. He knew that even if they didn't practice, they still had a much bigger chance of winning and they would also have much more time to finish their requirements and enjoy the weather. So why was he acting like Oliver? Because he wanted to be busy and to stay that way.

This was because he found himself remembering what happened in Filch' office a few weeks back. The feelings that it brought out had frightened him. It made him angry and disgusted with himself. Draco Malfoy-that's right, Draco Malfoy had kissed him, and he bloody kissed back. Impulse, he told himself. Someone was kissing him and his body reacted, that was all.

He also spent most of his time inside the common room. He hardly went out for leisure. He didn't fancy running into Draco and Serena again. There were rumors that they were a couple now. But No one had ever seen them do more than hold hands. Harry gave them the benefit of the doubt, innocent until proven guilty. In layman's terms he was in denial.

The annual Yule Ball was coming up. Harry had no intentions of going. He never liked the Yule Ball. He disliked fussing over his looks. He didn't even own a comb. Besides he didn't have a date and didn't plan on getting one. What was the point of going when you didn't have a date?

8 8 8

"So, who are you taking to the ball Harry?" Hermione asked. They were in the library researching about Kapres (a large creature about 7-8 ft tall who lives in trees and smokes a cigar about a foot long) for their defense against the dark arts homework. They were looking for the book 'Magical Creatures around the world' by Victoria Needlepoint while Ron was looking for the book 'Creatures of Asia' by Abbyleen Stickermuffin in another section of the room.

"No one," he said as he ran his finger on the spines of the books, looking for the right title. "I don't think I'm going."

"You mean to say you don't fancy anyone?"

"Well not anyone I liked enough to take, say who are you going with?" he asked quickly changing the subject. He already knew the answer to the question but he asked it anyway. He didn't like where the last topic was going.

She blushed. "Well no one has asked me yet," she replied looking down and playing with her fingers. "But I have a pretty good idea who might."

Harry grinned inwardly. Ron had been talking about asking her to the ball for weeks. Of course he didn't say it was Hermione he was talking about but Harry wasn't stupid. But hey, if they didn't want to tell him then it was all right with him. So he always played dumb.

"You mean that Ravenclaw boy? What's his name? Chuckie?"

"Well yeah there's him. And mind you his name is Chris."

"Really? Cause he looks like a Chuckie to me."

"Well he looks like a horse to me," Ron arrived carrying a big thick book.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded but she was smiling when she did.

"Why are we talking about him anyway?" Ron asked.

"Harry doesn't want to go to the ball."

"What? Mate, you can't not go!"

"Grammar, Ron," Hermione corrected.

He ignored her, "Everyone is going. Even I'm going."

"I thought you said it was stupid." Harry said.

"Well we were kids. It's our last year and I intend of making the best of it. It's also the first time in the in the seven years we've been here that we've not encountered trouble."

"Maybe for you," Harry muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just don't have a date s'all"

"Are you kidding me? Look around you Man, There are like a hundred girls out there who would kill to date you! You're like the captain of the Quidditch team. Not to mention savior of the entire Wizarding world and the one who was able to finally defeat You-know-Who."

"Luna could go with you." suggested Hermione.

"Or Antoinette"

"There's also Ginny."

Ron shot her a look.

"Well there's Luna." Hermione said with an apologetic grin.

"My decision is final. I'm not going. You and Hermione just have a good time together," he said without thinking and flipping through the large book.

"Who said we we're going together?!" Ron asked defensively.

Harry stiffened. "Uh...er... I didn't mean together, together," Harry said quickly racking his brains for a possible excuse. "I meant together like you're both going so you know, like that. So where are Kapres from again?" He said quickly changing the subject. He knew that what he just said made about as much sense as linear graphs and statistics.

"The Philippines, Harry," Hermione said trying to suppress a smile.

888

And so the Yule ball frenzy had begun. Even though the Yule ball was still two weeks away, girls were already buzzing around, comparing the clothes and accessories they were going to use. They were trading pictures of gowns from magazines and asking each other which one would suite them more. When they were finally convinced and pleased with the design of their dream gowns they would have it made by a seamstress from Hogsmeade who made robes in less than an hour.

Hermione could not hide her excitement (though she tried). Having boys for best friends was just not the same as having a girl to talk to. Boys were just not the right people to ask when concerning things like hair and wardrobe. They just want to see a woman look good. They don't want to know the grueling process women have to go through to achieve it.

So the young ladies of Gryffindor house were going through their beautification period.

The men (or so they like to call themselves) of the Gryffindor house, on the other hand, were concentrated on another important upcoming event: the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Ginny and Antoinette were stuck smack in the middle. Practice in the Afternoon, cucumber on the eyes at night.

A considerable number of girls had actually asked Harry to the ball, to which he politely declined, saying that he couldn't go due to all the requirements he had to finish.

Ron had tried numerous times to convince Harry to go, but to no avail. Harry did not intend to go to the ball to see Serena and Draco together. He got that a lot already.

Harry had become a workaholic, with classes on the weekdays and practice on the weekends. Even Hermione thought He was working just a little bit harder than necessary.

8 8 8

"You're going to work yourself to the bone," Hermione said late one night when she caught him still working on a paper that was due next month.

Harry's eyes watered as he yawned. "Why are you still up?"

"I came down to check if you were still here. And I'm glad I did. Harry you have to get some sleep," she said crossing her arms over her nightgown

"I thought you said diligence is what gets things done."

"Yes, but this is just ridiculous. Even I haven't started on that yet!" She said pretending to be appalled.

Harry dropped his quill. "Oh my gosh, you're right, I'm turning into you!" He said feigning terror.

"Oh ha, bloody ha Harry. If you were turning into me then you'd be much prettier." Hermione's smile turned into a slight frown, her face suddenly serious. "Won't you tell me what's really going on Harry? Please?" She asked concerned.

Harry sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't pull that on me. I know something else happened in Filch's office but you're not telling. You've been acting so weird lately Harry. Ron and I are worried about you."

"Hermione please understand, you can't help me on this. I know you mean well but you just wouldn't understand."

"I won't understand if you don't tell me and I most certainly can't help you as well," Hermione snapped. "I know that you men have this manly macho pride about being all strong and all that. I know you think Ron will call you weak and I know you think that we're going to judge you but we're not," her expression softened "Harry, we're you're friends."

Harry shut his eyes and leaned back on the couch. Ah, the guilt trip. That always got him talking. How does Hermione know him so well? "What do you think happened in there?" He asked.

"I don't know." Hermione sensed that Harry was tense and she knew that it was hard for him to talk about it. She sat down on the red couch opposite him and looked at the fire. She started to think of something funny to lighten up the mood. "He kissed you?" Hermione grinned at him expecting him to chuckle.

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was staring at her as if he had just been slapped on the face. Well he didn't see that coming.

Hermione frowned. "Jeez Harry, I was only kidding. It's not like he really kissed you." His look was answer enough. They were silent for a moment and then her eyes widened as realization finally dawned on her. Harry took of his glasses and buried his face on his hands.

Her mouth was agape for a few seconds trying to register what was being implied. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she cried standing up and simultaneously covering her mouth with her hand as realization finally dawned on her.

"Shhh... you'll wake everyone up!" Harry said urgently, standing up and trying to calm her down. "Well I didn't think you'd get it on the first try."

"So that's why... you... him...the way you look at him and-and the way you look at Serena...and... Oh my gosh! I can't believe I didn't figure it out!... You oh my... Really Harry?"

"That's right Hermione you're babbling," he said with his hands on her shoulders, "You're not making any sense."

"He ki-kissed you?"

Harry nodded like he was affirming that someone had just died. "Please don't tell anyone, especially not Ron."

"Dr-Draco Malfoy ki-kissed you?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"So that's why you don't want to go to the Yule Ball." She said when she was finally able to form a coherent sentence. But then her eyebrows scrunched up in thought, "But that doesn't make any sense."

"Like you?" Harry managed a grin.

"I mean," she got out of Harry's grip and started pacing the floor. "Why don't you want to go to the Yule Ball? Most guys would want to affirm their masculinity by dating girls so why...Oh my..." her mouth was agape again. She turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "You're in love with him!"

"WHAT?!" This was exactly why he didn't want to tell her. She gets these strange ideas in her head. It was just absurd. It was preposterous. It was so totally true but he was not about to admit it. "No way! I am not!"

"Yes you are! You are, oh my gosh! And all this time I thought you fancied Serena...OH MY GOSH!"

"Will you please stop saying 'oh my gosh' it's drivin' me nuts!" Harry said slumping back down on the couch. "I am not in love with him," he said more to himself than to Hermione.

"You are! Holy crap! You are! I understand now," she started pacing the floor again. "That's why you're acting so weird!"

"Any guy would act weird if some bloke had kissed him! So for the last time No, I am not in love with him." He said firmly crossing his arms. Well it was true, he wasn't. He knew he wasn't. Right?

"Sure you're not."

"Yes, I'm not."

"Uh-huh."

"Hermione!"

"All right, all right, but I want you to know that I am okay with this kind of thing. I don't think any less of you Harry."

"I'm not queer Hermione." Harry said through gritted teeth. "Stop implying that I am."

"I'm just saying. But why do you think he did it?"

"I don't know. He just did."

"Did he close his eyes when he was kissing you?"

"Why is this relevant?"

"Because when a person closes her or er... his eyes when he or she is kissing, you know that it's for real." Hermione said sounding like some sex expert on a T.V. show.

Harry tried to recall the moment. "I don't know" he finally replied, "I had my eyes- Oh"

"Did you enjoy it?" Hermione continued probing despite the look on Harry's face.

"I refuse to dignify that question with an answer."

"So you did."

"Hermione, can we not talk about this."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"It's embarrassing!"

Silence.

"Can I just ask one more thing? And I'm not asking this to embarrass you, I'm asking this because it's important."

Harry sighed. "Shoot."

"Did he swirl his tongue?"

Harry stood up and raised his hands in surrender. "I'm going to bed. You think whatever you want, I don't care."

8 8 8

Harry hadn't even noticed how tired he was until he dragged himself up the staircase. Everyone was asleep when he got to their room. He changed quickly, tossing his clothes and shoes carelessly all over the place. He could think about what Hermione said tomorrow, for now he needed to sleep. He changed into his Pj's and collapsed on his bed. He was asleep when he hit the mattress.

8 8 8

Ron was stirred awake by a sudden desire to go to the loo. After he went, he flopped back on the bed intending to go back to his dream of winning the Quidditch world cup. He was already a few steps into dreamland when he heard a groan.

His eyes slowly opened. He sat up grogily and looked around, checking where the sound had come from. Seamus was lying spread eagle on his bed fast asleep. Dean was on his side, a little drool was dripping from his lips. Neville's curtains were closed, but he knew from the snores that he was asleep. It came from Harry's bed.

He dragged himself up again. He was concerned for the bloke. He was definitely acting weird lately and that groan did not sound good at all. He rubbed his eyes as he walked over to Harry's bed.

What he saw made him blush as red as his hair.

Harry was still asleep. The sweat on his face caused his hair to cling on his forehead, which was weird because it was anything but hot as they were in the middle of winter. His face was scrunched up.

Was he having a bad dream?

Apparently not.

Ron had never actually seen anyone have it but he was pretty sure that Harry was having one. He had had one of course, He remembered a time when he was about 12. He soiled his sheets and his family found out the next morning. He had to sit through dinner while Fred and George kept saying that he had "needs" and "desires." Ginny kept asking what he needed, and the Twins would just laugh and laugh. But that wasn't the worst part.

Percy went up to his room that night and had a "little talk" with him. He told him in his snotty know-it-all voice that it was normal and it was a part of growing up. Even he had one-and still does.

Needless to say that was when he had lost what little remaining respect he had for his older brother.

Harry groaned again this time it was louder than the rest.

Ron staggered back almost tripping over Harry's trunk.

8 8 8

"Hey Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked when she got down from her dormitory.

"Still asleep, he got to bed pretty late you know." Ron said. He was certainly not going to tell anyone what he saw. What kind of friend would he be if he did? And he most certainly won't tell Harry. It would be too awkward.

"Hmm... Yes I know, Shall we wait for him or have breakfast?" Hermione felt a little awkward to be around Harry as well.

"Let's have breakfast."

"Great idea."

The two friends walked out of the portrait hole, both thinking they knew something the other didn't and both hiding a secret about their friend in order to protect him.

8 8 8

Harry woke up feeling sticky but apart from that, he felt great. He had had a lovely dream. He just couldn't remember what it was. He groped for his glasses on his bed side table. He put them on sat up, stretched and yawned. Then he caught sight of his sheets.

No wonder he felt great and sticky.

"Oh crap."

He quickly stood up and changed. He looked around the room to see if the coast was clear. There was nobody in the room but him. He locked the door and quickly grabbed his Pj's and sheets. He took out his wand and tried to remember a cleaning spell.

"Let me see, what did Mrs. Weasley teach me about clothes? Oh yeah!"

"Luminis!"

The stain on his sheets and Pj's were gone. He heaved a sigh of relief. It had been a long time since he had had on of those. He could clearly remember that the last time was when he was in the 5th year, when Cho had first kissed him and naturally it was about her. He thought he had grown out of that stage. What could have triggered it?

Then he remembered his dream, of blonde hair and blue eyes. He realized that all that Hermione had said was true.

"Why him?" he asked the ceiling miserably.


	4. Fighting Back

**Fighting Back**

A/N: Does anyone have any idea how hard it is to return to a story five years later? I was writing without any idea of how this story was supposed to go originally. So I beg your pardon if this doesn't turn out so good. Well at least I tried right? Enjoy.

0_0_0

"They look like they're eating each other up," Antoinette looked disgusted.

"Is that his hand on her leg?" Alex asked James.

"Ugh. I think I'm going to barf." Ginny said.

"Well stop looking then." Harry said. He wasn't looking.

"Why, are they snogging on the field for everyone to see? Can't they make out elsewhere?" James grumbled

It was the morning practice right before the match. The bleachers were empty save for an overly enthusiastic couple who seemed to think they were the only ones on the field.

"Gross," Ron remarked at a particularly nasty move. He really looked like he was about to barf.

"Guys, guys come on." Harry clapped his hands a few times to catch their attention. "The match is in three hours we have to practice our game plays to make sure we do it right."

They flew to their places. Some of them couldn't help but look back at the borderline soft porno-fest behind them. Harry went to his place on the other side of the field. He was about to blow his whistle signifying the beginning of the game play when he noticed that someone wasn't in position.

Michael Reeves sat transfixed as he watched Serena and Draco go at it. He couldn't turn away. Harry wasn't surprised. Serena was beautiful and he was 14. He probably would've been in the same position as Michael if he didn't have the willpower deserving of the title of the boy who lived. Ron was the only one who wasn't staring as he found neither Serena nor Draco attractive. Harry rolled his eyes and went to get him.

He put his hand on his shoulder. It startled him

"Michael."

"Harry!"

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes, yes of course," he flew into his position, slightly embarrassed. Being in the place that he was now, Harry couldn't help but catch a glance at Draco and Serena's direction.

It felt like there was something weighing down on his heart. It physically hurt to see Draco making out with a girl.

Draco's hands were all over her. Serena seemed to be responding to his touches with delight. Even someone who didn't care about any of them would have been bothered by the sight. Harry quickly looked away. The hurt in his eyes was faint but there. He flew back to his position and blew on his whistle.

"Ready, go!"

0_0_0

Harry was distracted the whole time they were practicing but luckily the team didn't notice. They didn't need to be coached about the game plays as he had gone through them countless times before. In fact, Harry had so effectively grinded it in their brains that they executed their moves flawlessly. Michael was the only exception. Why he got on the team in the first place no one will ever know.

Ginny had been waiting for Harry to reprimand the weak link in their team but Harry was too busy trying to concentrate on his own skills to pay attention to the others. She took it upon herself to say what Harry was to busy to notice. She stopped and called his attention.

"Michael, the Quaffle is over here," she tossed the Quaffle into the air and caught it again for emphasis, "You're supposed to come after it, not stare at the snog-fest over there."

The game stopped abruptly. The players floated in their positions. Michael turned a deep shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't help it." He stuttered.

"Well you're going to have to help it if you want to win." Ginny reprimanded without mercy. She sounded more like the captain then Harry did.

"It's just so distracting," Michael tried to explain.

"Well, you seem to be the only one distracted by such things." Ginny frowned.

Harry winced. He felt obligated to save Michael.

"Ginny, that's enough," he intervened. "Michael you'll do better later won't you?"

Michael nodded vigorously without saying anything.

Harry nodded back, "We've got about an hour before the seats fill up. You guys should get ready."

"Aren't you gonna come with us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I will, I just have to tell them off."

Harry flew to direction of the bleachers. Ron frowned and shook his head. He followed his team mates to the lockers.

Harry landed exactly in front of Draco and Serena. They were caught by surprise. They jumped away from each other by reflex. Their lips were both pink from kissing and their robes were a mess.

"Hi," Harry said acknowledging Serena. He quickly turned his head towards the other blonde "Malfoy, can we talk?"

"Why, whatever for, Potter?"

"It's about this."

"This?"

"Serena do you mind leaving us for a second?" Harry turned to her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said proudly.

Draco smiled smugly.

Harry looked at the two of them for a second. Seeing as he can't do much of anything if Draco didn't want to talk, he had to do affirmative action.

"Fine, then_ Draco_ and I will leave." Harry grabbed Draco by the collar and dragged him away. He ignored the protests coming from Serena and even more so that of the struggling Draco.

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?!" Serena shouted after them.

"Let me go, you sad excuse for a wizard!" Draco tried to get away but Harry was much, much stronger than him. He heaved him onto his broom.

"Shut up," he told Draco as he rode the broom himself. He kicked off from the ground, leaving Serena staring up dumbfounded.

"Where are you taking me Potter?" Draco had enough sense to stop struggling so high up in the ground.

"Here," he hovered over the edge of the Forbidden forest. When they were only a feet off the ground Harry pushed Draco roughly. He landed beside a tree

"Ouch, bloody—"

Harry landed with a thud and walked calmly towards him.

"Gonna rape me, Potter?" Draco looked up a mocking smile was on his lips. Harry grabbed him by the collar and pushed him roughly up the tree.

"You, listen to me you little "Ferret," he said with anger. "I am up to here with your fucking games."

"What are you talking about Potter?" Malfoy said with a laugh. "I'm not doing anything to you. I'm minding my own business here. You're the one who dragged me from the field out here. I wasn't talking to you or your band of merry men."

It was beyond Harry how he could love and hate a person so much as he did at that moment. Call it a mixture of wanting to bash Draco's face in and then taking care of him afterward. He was playing with his feelings and he knew it. He knew that Draco didn't care about him. All he wanted was to cause Harry pain. And he was doing a pretty good job at it.

Harry's hand clenched tighter around Draco's robes. He was shaking in anger. Draco had him in the palm of his hands and they both knew it. He couldn't do anything. This was the revenge he had promised and it was working like a charm.

Draco never stopped smiling. It was a sort of challenge. He knew Harry would never admit to anything and even if he did he would break his heart in a second. It didn't matter if Harry admitted his feelings or not. The fact that he was making Harry this frustrated meant that he really did have feelings for him. And boy oh boy, was he going to have fun breaking his precious little heart in two.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what your problem is or not?"

Harry loosened his grip and let go. Draco stood up straight and started fixing his robes and hair. He wasn't looking at Harry when he did so.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind bringing me back to the field, I'm sure my girlfriend is awfully wo—"

Everything was a flash. Harry had pushed Draco against the tree with such force that it knocked the wind out of him. Before he could respond, Harry smashed his lips on Draco's. The kiss was rough and without passion. Draco was surprised at the sudden contact of lips that he wasn't able to react. He blinked rapidly as his eyes tried to comprehend what was going on. The kiss lasted only a few seconds. He didn't even have the chance to kiss him back. Harry pulled away and punched him square on the jaw. For the second time that day, Draco was on the ground.

"Now we're even." Harry said before walking toward his broom which lay just a few meters ahead.

On the ground, Draco rubbed at his cheek and started laughing.

"Enjoyed kissing me did you Potter?" He shouted as loud as he could.

Harry gave him the finger. He got to his broom and flew off at top speed.

0_0_0

Harry caught the snitch two minutes after the game started.

The crowd was dumbfounded. For a second they merely stared at Harry who held the golden snitch up for everyone to see; the very same golden snitch that was released only two minutes before. The other members of the team didn't even know that they won until roars of applause erupted all around them.

"He caught the snitch! Potter caught the snitch! Is this a new record? Gryffindor wins!"

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was still playing when they heard the announcement. A bludger almost hit Alex as they all stopped mid-game. They stared at each other in confusion. Even the Hufflepuffs were dumbfounded. The Gryffindors were silent at first until they erupted in cheers. They flew towards Harry who was already flying across the field. The celebration lasted for about ten minutes longer than the actual game.

The celebration continued on to the Gryffindor common room.

"All that practice for nothing!" Ginny said jokingly. "If we would have known you'd get the snitch that quickly then we would've just stayed in our dorms."

High fives were given in abundance. Ron noticed that Harry was genuinely smiling for the first time in months. Friends and fans gathered around him to congratulate him.

"That was amazing Harry!" Neville said excitedly. "Two minutes wow!"

"I actually think I'm in love with you now," Dean joked.

"Get off him Dean, he's mine," Seamus pushed him aside "Will you be my date for the Yule Ball?" He smiled jokingly and batted his eyelashes.

"Guys, gross." Harry made a face. "Besides, I'm dating Ron."

"Honey!" Ron pretended to be embarrassed, "not in front of everyone!"

Hermione struggled to get through the crowds of people who were congratulating Harry. Hermione jumped at him with a bear hug.

"Oh, Harry I am so proud of you!" she said out loud. She leaned in and whispered in his ear "I knew you wouldn't let him get to you."

He smiled. "Thanks Hermione."

0_0_0

The celebration lasted for quite some time. Not satisfied with the common room at least half of the Gryffindors went to Hogsmeade to celebrate. Hermione refused to drink anything alcoholic and sticked to Butterbeer. Being the manly macho men that the others were they decided to drink alcoholic beverages. Ron was trying to be particularly macho.

"I'll have the Dragon Beer."

They gasped.

Dragon Beer is known throughout the Wizarding world as being the strongest beer around. A sip of Dragon Beer is said to mimic the effects of Ten bottles of muggle beer. Like muggle beer the effects on people differ depending on who drinks it. Men drink dragon beer to test their tenacity and only a handful ever came out of drinking Dragon Beer without any social casualties.

"Ron, honestly, I don't think that's a good idea. Remember what happened to Fred and George when they had a swig of Dragon Beer?" Ginny said

"Well it has different effects on different people."

Fred fell asleep after the first sip and stayed asleep for two days. George on the other hand swore it was the alcoholic equivalent to Veritaserum. He was the unlucky one.

Hermione would have nothing of it.

"Ron, you are not ordering Dragon Beer."

"Well, why not? I'm seventeen. I can do what I want," he sounded like every other seventeen year old who was about to do something stupid.

"Not if it's something crazy."

"I think she's right Ron," Neville said, "I hear Dragon Beer is illegal in some parts of America."

"Feh, they're just not man enough to drink it. Harry, let's have a drink together."

"I'll pass, you go and drink your Dragon Beer. I'll just have a butter beer, thanks."

The drinks arrived. Ron's dragon beer came with a special mug with a tiny Chinese dragon for the handle. An actual dragon claw was used as the base of the mug.

It smoked, foamed and fizzled.

The guys really did look impressed. Even Harry looked interested.

Dean whistled, "Ron that is bad ass."

"Ron this is dangerous and you'll regret it," Hermione said.

"Oh, come off him Hermione, we're right here it's not like we're going to let him do anything crazy," Seamus said. "Go on Ron take a sip."

"I swear if you drink that and do something stupid me and Harry won't stop you from making a fool out of yourself," Hermione warned

Ron looked at Harry. He shrugged.

"I'm going to have to go on Hermione on this one, Ron. That drink does look crazy."

James stood up. "I'll help you finish it, Ron if you can't." if Harry didn't know any better he was sure that she was blushing.

"See, good old James! That's my girl," he took a swig of the drink. He took two gulps and set the glass down. Everyone fell silent and waited for a reaction.

"Well?" Dean asked searchingly, "how do you feel?"

"He can probably see Snorckelblackers now," Luna said. "They're these tiny little fairies that only appear to the inebriated. They spray confidence dust all over them and—"

"I feel, funny," Ron replied. He looked sick. "It feels like there's someone having a party in my stomach."

He looked beside him.

"Harry, I saw you having a sex dream the other night."

Harry almost choked on his drink.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw, you were moaning and all that."

The girls on the table blushed. Luna looked interested.

"Girls, that's not true," Harry was lying through his teeth but the girls were looking at him funny and Hermione was giving him a knowing smile indicating that she knew who he dreamt about. "Ron, shut up," he punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Harry, there's nothing to be ashamed of!" Seamus smiled, everyone has them.

"Oooh. I've heard of those," she smiled, "I've always wanted to have one but I never do."

Ron looked at Luna

"I think you're weird, but you're really nice so it's allright. I'm sure plenty of boys have sex dreams of you"

"Oh, well thank you," Luna smiled. The girls looked horrified.

Ron was on Veritaserum mode. And there was no stopping him.

"Ron, shut the hell up," Ginny hissed. "You're being a douche."

"Ginny had her period when she was ten."

"Ron!" Ginny said scandalized, "That's private!"

"This is what I was worried about. I told you not to drink any of that. Give me that drink, I'm throwing it away," Hermione reached for the drink and started pulling it away. Ron pulled back

The look on Ron's face was of obvious irritation.

"Could you stop being such a bitch for five seconds? You're such a know-it-all. You always boss me around like you know everything there is to know, but you don't. God, you can be so irritating sometimes. I don't even know how me and Harry got to linking you. We found you quite obnoxious. "

Everyone went silent. The hurt in Hermione's eyes were unmistakeable. Tears welled in her eyes. She stood up.

"I hate you Ron Weasley,"

She stomped outside.

"Hermione!" Harry followed her immediately.

"Great going Ron," Ginny said as she stood up to follow them.

James was about to follow them but Ron caught her arm.

"W-would you go to the ball with me? I was going to ask Hermione but I don't think she's going to agree after what I said."

"You jerk," James slapped his hand away and followed the rest. Ron stared at nothing for a second and fell sideways. He was asleep the moment he fell to the chair.

Harry caught up with Hermione. She was crying hard. She was behind a house just a few blocks away from the bar.

"Please don't let the other girls see me like this," she said as she sniffed.

Ginny was getting closer when Harry signaled for her and the rest of the girls to leave.

When the girls left Hermione crumpled in Harry's arms and cried softly.

"He didn't mean it, Hermione," Harry comforted her.

"Yeah, he did," she said. "It's the veritaserum drink, remember."

"Ron's an ass. He might've been thinking it but he didn't mean it."

"He even asked James to the ball Harry! I heard him say it before I left."

They were silent for a moment. Hermione continued to sniff.

"Say, Harry," she said after a few seconds of sobbing, "you want to make Malfoy jealous?"

Harry looked at Hermione as if trying to confirm what she was implying.

"'cause I want to make Ron jealous."


End file.
